thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team Movie 4/Transcript
This is the transcript of the 2018 film, The Geo Team Movie 4. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows 2BIG3K logo) (Shows C.E. Animation Studios logo) (Shows the Geo Team in a movie theater) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: in association with C.E. ANIMATION STUDIOS Text: a 2BIG3K/GLASS BALL production Text: a film by STEVE SAMANO (Darwin and Gumball are shown walking through the theatre) Darwin Watterson: 'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry. (Darwin sat down on his seat while Gumball is sitting between Darwin and Geo Guy) Gumball Watterson: So, what are we watching again? Geo Guy: Well, we're about to watch our fourth feature-length adventure, which was the next full-length adventure ever. Darwin Watterson: So, what is it? Geo Guy: Well, I'll give you... (shows his arm with 1 finger sticking up) not one... (shows his arm with 2 fingers sticking up) not two... (shows his arm with 3 fingers sticking up) but three hints. Here's the first hint, The Geo Team and I are starring in our next feature-length adventure. Second hint, it is the fourth film of The Geo Team Movie franchise. And the third hint, the film is based on our TV series, The Geo Team. Darwin Watterson: So, you and your team, will be starring in a film called... (voice echoes) The Geo Team Movie 4! Am I correct? Geo Guy: Yep, that's right! The film IS called... (voice echoes again) The Geo Team Movie 4! Gumball Watterson: Oh. I never knew you even had a first movie with a lot of sequels. Geo Guy: Well, you're about to now. (The curtains open to show a "Feature Presentation" card which fades to black) (Fades to the blue sky background, and pauses for 2 seconds) (Shows The Geo Team Movie logo, fading in and pauses for 3 seconds) Chorus: The Geo Team Movie... (Steven Universe pops from the bottom of the screen, putting a large "4" to the right of The Geo Team Movie logo to form the film's logo) Steven Universe: 4! On the big screen... (The camera flies through the '4' and pans down to Geoville) Text: starring GEO G. Text: TOM KENNY Text: DAN CASTELLANETA Text: EVAN SABARA Text: TARA STRONG (Shows Geo Guy walking to Geo Market) Text: DAKOTA FANNING Text: TREY PARKER Text: KEITH FERGUSON (Shows Geoville Middle School from the episode "The Fun Begins") Text: STEVE CARREL Text: CATHY CAVADINI Text: JEREMY CARPENTER Text: GREY DeLISLE Text: YEARDLEY SMITH Text: JULIE KAVNER (Shows the footage of the Wattersons' minivan driving to Geoville) Text: NANCY CARTWRIGHT Anais Watterson: (off-screen) Are we there yet? Text: PIERRE COFFIN Richard Watterson: (off-screen) We'll get there, I assure you. Text: with CHRIS RENAUD (Shows the "Welcome to Geoville" sign) Text: and DANIELLE JUDOVITS (The Wattersons' minivan drove past the sign and entered Geoville) (Cuts to Mugman and Teanna outside the Geoville Town Hall) Text: with special guest appearances by JACOB HOPKINS as GUMBALL WATTERSON Mugman: Teanna! We arrived with the airport at Geoville. Text: TERRELL RANSOM JR. as DARWIN WATTERSON Teanna: It's beautiful, Mugman. That was a looooooooooooooong trip. Mugman: Yeah! I know. Text: KYLA RAE KOWALEWSKI as ANAIS WATTERSON Mugman: Hey! I have a GREAT idea! Let's go visit the Geo Team. They live in... (voice echoes; camera pans out to show Geoville) Geoville! And we all know that Geoville is the most BEAUTIFUL place in the... (The camera pans out to show the CGI-animated Earth as Mugman's voice echoes again) Mugman: Whole... wide... WOOOORLD!! Text: TERESA CALLAGHER as NICOLE WATTERSON (The camera pans back down to Mugman and Teanna) Teanna: That... is... a FANTASTIC idea, Mugman! Let's go. Text: DAN RUSSEL as RICHARD WATTERSON (Shows Mugman and Teanna walking through Geoville) Text: ZACH CALLISON as STEVEN UNIVERSE Text: KODI SMIT-McPHEE as NORMAN BABCOCK Teanna: (happy) Wow, Mugman! What you said about Geoville is true! It IS the most beautiful place in the (voice echoes) whole wide world! Text: JACOB LENARD as MUGMAN Mugman: I told you, Teanna. Text: and SAM DaCOSTA as TEANNA Teanna: I'm so excited. (Shows the Wattersons' minivan which is parked outside the Wattersons' new house. Suddenly, Gumball flies out of the minivan) Text: music by HANS ZIMMER, JOHN POWELL Text: editing by CALEB ELBOURN Text: production designer GABRIEL GARCIA (Shows the Geo Team sitting on their couch, watching television as Geo Guy changed the channel of the television) (Shows the rest of the opening credits on the television screen) Text: executive producers AUDEL LAROQUE, TERRY WARD Text: produced by GABRIEL GARCIA Text: based on the characters created by GABRIEL GARCIA (Zooms in the television screen as the screen fades to white, pauses for 1 second, and fades to the CGI-animated Earth on the outer space background) Text: story by CALEB ELBOURN, ADAM KATZ, TAYLOR GRODIN, GABRIEL GARCIA Text: screenplay by ETHANA PETERS, CAMERON MURPHY Text: directed by STEVE SAMONO (Shows a satellite flying towards the screen which makes the translation to Dick Grayson who is very bored) Dick: (yawns) I'm bored! Bored.com. Bored.com/yawn. (hears a faint scream) What the hell is that?! (Gumball crashes into Dick's room) Part 2 Gumball: Greetings, um... (stares at Dick Grayson) uh, boy! Who are you? Dick: Uh- Surely, you must know who I am. Gumball: (shrugs) No, not really. Dick: Screw you! Oh, okay. So, let's start this greeting over. Hi! I'm Richard John Grayson, but you can call me Dick Grayson. I live in Gotham City. Gumball: Nice to meet you, Dick. Dick: And you are? Gumball: Oh, I'm Gumball Watterson from Elmore. Dick: Nice to see you, Gumball. Um... (stares at Gumball) Uh, you look like a rodent. Gumball: (confused) Dick, what are you talking about? Cats aren't rodents, they're felines! Wait, isn't a feline the same thing as a cat? Ah! (serious) Of course it is. (Cuts to Geo Guy cooking pancakes while Green Bob sitting on a chair) Green Bob: What's cooking, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: I'm cooking pancakes, Green Bob. (hears a knock on the door) Hmm. I wonder who that could be. (Geo Guy opens the door to see Dick and Gumball) Geo Guy: Ah! It's our fellow member of our team, Dick Grayson. (pans to Gumball) But who's this rodent and/or feline thing? Dick: Geo Guy, Green Bob, meet my new playmate, Gumball Watterson. Gumball: Hi, Geo Guy! Hi, Green Bob! Both (Geo Guy and Green Bob): Hi, Gumball! Geo Guy: So, anything else we should know about your new playmate, Dick? Dick: Yes, he's from Elmore. Geo Guy: (excited) I can't wait. I'm so excited. Excited.com. Excited.com/joyful. (confused while hearing a whistle) (Cuts to Norman Babcock) Norman Babcock: Hello! Geo Guy: Norman, where were you? Norman: I was at McDonald's, eating a Happy Meal. Geo Guy: Wow! Green Bob: That's amazing! Norman: (frightened) What's amazing? Where is it?! Aah!! "Amazing"! It's coming to get me! AAAAAAAAH!!! I can only see dead people! (Norman runs away while screaming, off-screen) Green Bob: (confused) It's just a compliment, Norman. (excited) We're excited that Dick has a new playmate! (Cuts to Geo Guy playing a video game along with Dick) Dick: Geo Guy, what are you playing? Geo Guy: I'm playing Super Ultimate Supper Dash, Dick. Dick: Super Ultimate Supper Dash? Geo Guy: Yep, I wonder if Super Ultimate Supper Dash 2 will be released. Dick: Don't worry, Geo Guy. It WILL. (Mugman and Teanna appear out of nowhere) Mugman: Greetings... (stares at Geo Guy) Ugh... boy? Who are you? Geo Guy: My name is George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. Mugman: Nice to see you, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Nice to see you too. And you are.... Mugman: I'm Mugman, (points to Teanna) and this is my older sister, Teanna. Teanna: Hello, Geo Guy. Geo Guy: Hi, Mugman and Teanna! Come on in! (Mugman and Teanna comes inside the Geo Team House, and Geo Guy takes Mugman and Teanna to the fun room) (Mugman's stomach is growling) Mugman: Teanna, are you getting hungry? Teanna: Yeah! How'd you know? Mugman: I could hear your stomach growling. For a second I thought it was some scary monster coming to eat us. (Mugman and Teanna laughing) Teanna: That's funny! Couldn't have been my stomach growling though... Mugman: It couldn't. Teanna: (poking stomach) I had its vocal chords removed before the trip. Mugman: Well, I coud've sworn that I heard-- (Her stomach was growling) Teanna: Mugman, I heard it! I heard growling! Mugman: No, that time it was MY stomach. There's got to be something around here to eat. (Picks berry, puts in mouth) What type of berries is this, Geo Guy? Geo Guy: Well, these are Yoyleberries. If you ate all of that, you will turn into metal, and you'll have enough energy to run around the whole world. (Mugman gasps) Mugman: Teanna! (holding the Yoyleberries) I found some berries we can eat. (Mugman and Teanna ate Yoyleberries and turned into metal) Mugman: It happens when you ate Yoyleberries. But side effects does include of turning into Yoyle metal, which means you cannot eat them again! Teanna: Thanks for the warning, Mugman. (Mugman and Teanna started getting hyper, and start laughing as they run all over the world, but Geo Guy throws a giant travel card away as Mugman and Teanna are still laughing) Dick: Ahh! When is the sugar gonna wear off? (Mugman and Teanna fell down front) Part 3 Geo Guy: So, where are you from? Goikyland? Yoyleland? Florida? Los Angeles? Goiky City? Miami? Geoville? Or what? Mugman: (gets up) Uh, we're not sure. Teanna: (gets up) Me neither. (A ding dong sound effect is heard) Geo Guy: Ooh! I hope it's a pizza! (hears a fall scream and gets shocked) What the hell was that? (Steven Universe crashes in the living room) Geo Guy: Oh crap, not another crash! Dick: Geo Guy, look! A kid fell from the sky! Steven Universe: (gets up) Greetings, um... (stares at Geo Guy) uh, white kid? Who are you? Geo Guy: Uh- Surely, you must know who I am! Steven Universe: No, not really. Geo Guy: Okay, so let's start this greeting over! Hi, I'm George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. I'm the leader of The Geo Team! Steven Universe: Nice to see you, Geo Guy! Geo Guy: Nice to see you too, and you are.... Steven Universe: I'm Steven Quartz Universe, I'm the only male member of The Crystal Gems. I live in Beach City. Geo Guy: Beach City, eh? A city with a lot of beaches? Can you call that "The City of Beaches"? Steven Universe: No! Beach City is not a city with a lot of beaches! Geo Guy: So what IS it then? Steven Universe: (shrugs) Not sure. Green Bob: (holding a box of sleeping bags) Well then, who's ready to go camping? I got the sleeping bags. Geo Guy: (hold a box of wooden matches) I got the matches! Steven Universe: (holds a bag of marshmallows) I got the marshmallows! Marshmallows in bag: Yay! We can't breathe! Dick Grayson: And I got the RV. Geo Guy: Woah! Where on earth did you get that!?! Dick Grayson: I got it from the Autoshop. Geo Guy: All right, Geo Team! Let's go camping! (The Geo Team gets in the RV along with Gumball, Darwin, Mugman, Teanna and Steven) Part 4 (Cuts to The Geo Team RV at an abandoned forest) More coming soon! Category:Transcripts